


With The Tide

by novitski_herondale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Protective Archie Andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novitski_herondale/pseuds/novitski_herondale
Summary: Mara's identity has been revealed and has run off from the area. She grabs her rented motorcycle and drives to Sweetwater River thinking no one will come after her. The one person she was scared to find out her identity early is the one who follows her.  *this will be apart of "And Dream It Wasn't My Fault" but there has not been enough emotional fluff lately so i thought "I'll give this to them early" so if you are an emotional person like me, might wanna grab some tissues* *title from an early draft of The Wheel from Tuck Everlasting performed by Jeremy Jordan *
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper (Mentioned)
Kudos: 1





	With The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys do not worry. I am still writing epic chapters for the other two but i just had to put this one shot out

_**They both have been lying to us all.** _

_**Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper meet your daughter, Mara Jade Lennon Andrews.** _

_She_ _felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt Kara put her hand on her shoulder. All Mara could hear was the ringing in her ears. Then her body began to shake. "Oh by the Angel not again.", Kara muttered and removed her hand as Mara's skin began to glow in gold on all the spots where her runes were. The gold light went away and all of the black runes within the glamour Mara had casted revealed themselves. Mara's hearing cleared as she heard herself panting. She looked around at the scene and then her eyes met the ones of her parents. "I- i-i." Mara stuttered and ran off not hearing Kara or her dad yelling after her. She ran out the door and found her motorcycle and started to drive outside of the Riverdale city limits and to her special place, Sweetwater River._

Mr. Honey looked pleased at what he caused. Kara's hands were curling into fists. No one from the current Riverdale had it in themselves to speak. Mr. Honey began to walk out of the room until he stopped in front of Kara. "Tell Miss Andrews that my army will be ready any day now. I look forward to killing her in battle again." A sadistic smirk covered the demons face. The current time Riverdale clan seemed to get out of their trance as Kara was a few inches from his face, a determined yet menacing look on her face. "Mara already has the team on call. You do seem to forget that she is the Commander and the Inquistor and the co head of the Riverdale Institute. We have plenty of people ready." Gasps filled the room as Kara held him in a choke hold. "And this time, she isn't dying. I will make sure of it. Parabatai oath afterall." She released him and smirked as the demon was gasping for breath. He staggered out of the room. The room was silent until Kara looked around and noticed something off. "Where did Archie go?" 

_The tears poured from her face as Mara remembered the looks of shock and betrayal on her families faces. The wind began to grow and she felt it on her tears. She found her exit for Sweetwater River and turned. She parked near the edge. She took her helmet and threw it to the ground as an anguished filled screamed escaped her. Mara crumpled to the ground and her sobs couldn't stop. Then the rain began to fall._

Archie was shaking as he was driving to find Mara. He couldn't get her scared and embarrassed face out of his mind. He wanted to run and hold her in the room when she began to shake and breathe heavy. His heart cried as the silent tears fell from her eyes. When she shook out of whatever trance she was in and met his and Betty's face and ran out the room, Kara and him yelled at her to stop. Then he heard a voice whisper to him _go after her._ A few minutes after Mara ran out, Archie ran to his locker and grabbed his jacket and keys. As he went to the student parking lot, he heard the thunder and felt the rain on his jacket. "Oh God.", he muttered. 

_She felt numb all over. The rain continued to pour on her but she couldn't move. Her spirit and confidence was struck down by the sword of betrayal that was Mr. Honey . Mara continued to cry, until she fell silent._

Archie began to worry. The rain was getting harder now and there was no sign of Mara. His brain racked with ideas of where she could be until he spotted her abandoned motorcycle. He pulled to the side of the road and turned off the engine. He got out and put Mara's bike in the bed of the truck. He walked toward the edge of Sweetwater River and spotted her drenched body lying on the ground near the edge. "Mara!" He screamed. He ran to the edge and fell on his knees. He began to shake her body. "Jadie, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything. I'm here now." He hoped that calling her by the nickname he made for her would cause some type of movement. She stayed still and silent. He turned her drenched body over and saw that her lips were a pale blue and that her cheeks were swollen from crying for so long. Archie sighed heavily and put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He rubbed her cheek gently. Archie swore that he saw a hint of a smile on his daughters face. 

_His daughter. His and Betty's daughter. Their pride and joy._

He gathered her in his arms and ran to the truck. He gently put her in the passenger side and took her drenched jacket off, hoping that her body would slowly warm up. Archie relocated her bike and put it in the bed of the truck. He took his jacket off and turned on the heat in the truck so that Mara's body would go back to its normal temperature. As he put the key in the engine, her body fell in his lap. He looked down and smiled slightly as he saw how contempt she was. Archie found his phone in the cupholder and called his mom. She picked up immediately, "Archie, thank God. Do you have her?" He smiled as he looked down again and saw Mara smiling while asleep. "Yeah mom, I found her. Find clothes of mine that don't really fit anymore. Her clothes are drenched." "Got it Archie. See you two in a bit." 

He put his phone in the cupholder and started back to his house. Mara's body began to shake in his lap. Archie rubbed her back like he would with Betty when she had nightmares. She seemed to calm down and wasn't shaking like she was. As he carefully drove to his house, he couldn't help but glance down at her a few times. For the first time since her and Kara's strange arrival, she seemed to be relaxed and not always on the edge of things. It only made one question eat at him more, _why was she always in battle mode and defensive?_

Archie parked the truck and grabbed his jacket and shook Mara to get her up. "Jadie. Hey Jadie, wake up." Archie laughed as she didn't respond. "Heavy sleeper like your mom huh?" He carefully put his jacket on her smaller frame. As he exited the truck, Mara's head was cradled on his chest. He kissed the crown of her head. "You'll be okay." Archie carefully ran up the steps of his house where his mom already had the door opened. "Archie, thank God. Take her up to your room." As he hurried up the stairs, there was no sign of Jughead, Betty, Veronica or Kara. Archie placed Mara on his bed and gently took off his jacket. He grabbed two hangers and put their rain drenched jackets on them. He walk to the bathroom and hung them up on the shower rod. When he returned, Mary was tending to Mara and covered her with a blanket. She put the drenched rainy clothes in a basket and exited Archie's room, heading to the laundry room. Archie sat down at his desk and began to write. It was something he was working on for Betty. He only thing he had was the title, Carry The Torch. Mara's hand moved and she squeaked in her sleep but didn't wake up. Archie got up and sat on the opposite of his bed. "Oh Mara, what happened in your life that makes you so protective of all of us?" He noticed one of her journals on the ground and picked it up. He remembered that whenever she dropped a book, she immediately picked it up. _I don't like getting books dirty and messed up.,_ she told him once. 

However curiosity got to the best of him and he read the entry. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 18th birthday but it is not a happy one. Kara and I have to assist Clary, Jace and the others in a battle here. Riverdale of all places Jonathan Morgenstern chooses the final battle. You saw that right. Final battle. There is dread of darkness that keeps filling me and I do not know how to make of it. I fret that something goes wrong. Maybe even a death. For weeks I have had nightmares plague my mind. I stand alone in the cementary and I hear someone whisper my name from behind me, a masculine voice I don't ever recall in my life. I turn to face them and a sword plunges through my heart and the unrecognizable figure is reaching out for but as I reach I always wake up. Are the angels sending me a warning?_

_Mom has already lost dad. I never knew him. I know most of the stories. There are things I wish I knew. Would he like me? Would he be happy I'm his daughter._

_I have to end it here but I hope this isn't the end._

_Until then,_

_Mara Jade Lennon Andrews_

He could only stare at the words. Everything began to make sense. The instant connection he felt with her, the awe in her eyes when he would tell her stories, the fear of messing things up, it all made sense. This wasn't just someone wanting to find out things they heard about a person they never knew, this was a daughter who longed for a chance to have time with her father. Archie closed the journal and put it next to him. Mara groaned and fluttered her eyes open. She began to sit up but Archie was up and had his hand on her bicep. "Hey easy Jadie, you were in the rain for a while." He gently said. She inched closer to the wall and pat the spot next to her. Archie laid down, propped up on one elbow. A comfortable silence fell over them until Archie saw the look in her face. He readjusted so that he was leaning against the headboard. "What's wrong Jadie?" he reached for her hand and Jadie grasped it like if she were to let go, he would be gone. He circled his thumb on her hand to reassure her he wouldn't be gone and to calm the slight shakiness she had. She looked up towards him and tears were forming in her eyes. One escaped and he reached up and wiped it away. "D-do you hate me?" Her eyes glanced quickly to her diary and back. Archie noticed how her eyes gave away to the fear she had and the small voice she said it in made his heart break. 

"Jadie, I could never hate you. You're my daughter, you're my everything." He sat up and Jadie held him by the waist as she cried into his chest. "This is all I ever wanted." Archie wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her worrying heart. "It's okay Jadie. I'm here now. It's okay." She still cried. He thought of the first song that came to his mind. 

_**I know a stream that flows south all the way to the ocean, starts up in the mountains from old winter snow But before that stream can reach the Atlantic It passes this pond where we happen to row, row, row** _

_** And on this lake that we row, the Sun hits the water. She drinks up a bit, floats it up to the sky What she takes from our lake, she pours in a storm cloud And fills it up and showers rain from up high, high, high ** _

_** It’s a wheel, Jadie, A circle in motion. Snow to stream to lake to ocean Sun to water Cloud to snow And you’ll ride that wheel wherever you go  ** _

Mara looks up at him with a tearful smile and lays her head on his shoulder. 

_** Not a minute or a moment’s the same The wheel, it keeps ya guessing. And everything around you is along for the ride The pond, the bullfrogs, the pine trees, and hound dogs Plus people, all people ebb and flow with the tide, tide, tide ** _

_** It’s a wheel, Jadie, A ripple in water. Girl to wife to mother to daughter Like all your kinfolk come and gone Can’t stop rowing, growing, changing, then moving on ** _

_** It’s a wheel, Jadie, A circle in motion. Snow to stream to lake to ocean Sun to water Cloud to snow And you’ll ride that wheel wherever you go  ** _ **** Archie tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

_** And you’ll ride that wheel, wherever you go  ** _

Archie hugs her tighter and a bubbly laugh escapes her. "I love you Dad." He smiles, knowing she has him wrapped on her finger. "I love you so much." He looks down and sees she has fallen back to sleep. Archie lays her gently back down onto the pillow and covers her with the blanket. She looks up tiredly at him, Please stay." Archie takes off his shoes and jacket. He lays down and grabs her hand. Her eyelids flutter close. "I will never leave you, I promise." He closes his eyes as he stares at his daughter, her face filled with happiness and hope. He would do whatever it took to make sure he was there for her alive and not dead. He couldn't bare the thought of her not having him. Archie would make sure she would never have to go through a fatherless life again. He starts to dream of him, Betty and Jadie, as a family. He smiles and holds her hand tighter in a way to tell her that her wish will come true. If anything dared to stand in her way, they would have to go through and answer to Archie first. 

**Author's Note:**

> my ending words. Be kind. Respect others. Uplift those you love. also I replaced Winnie with Jadie since Archie is singing this to Mara and not Winnie.


End file.
